User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare pilot - Warning
Hey, I'm Brawley X Masterz. I'm a typical teenage boy... Other than the fact that I travel to other dimensions, stop races of evil aliens from conquering innocent worlds, and gaining undescribable power that could be used to save an entire race of creatures that live on many planets across this multiverse. I couldn't do it without my best friend and Guardian Bakugan; Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid. And my human friends; the Ventus Phantom, Emilia Oceas, Jade Nedski, Axel Payne, and others. These are the 4 that are still with me. But I'm sure you've heard this all before, unless you haven't been paying attention to Dimensional Heroes! Well this isn't Dimensional Heroes! This is '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare!' Me: "Ability Activate! Dragon Strength!" Phantom: "Ability Activate! Tornado Boomerang!" Tornado Hawktor's tornadoes became enveloped in fire. Me: "Drago, fly into them and take his boomerangs!" Phantom: "I don't think so!" Hawktor forced 1 boomerang to return to him but Drago grabbed the other one, still on fire. The tornadoes stopped and the battle was a stalemate. If Hawktor forced the other boomerang to return to him, Drago could easily strike him. Jade: "It's a tie!" Drago and Hawktor returned to ball form. Drago: "At this rate, I'll never get to know what kind of power I have." Me: "Well with a base power of 1500Gs, I'd say you have a lot of power." ''Immortus walks in. "I would agree." The five of us stood our Bakugan; Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid, Ventus Tornado Hawktor, Aquos Olifus, Haos Brawlacus Phantom Dharak, and Subterra Granite Sabator. "I'm not here to fight you! I'm here to warn you!" Me: "You have 1 minute before we unleash our power. Speak." Immortus: "Parasyte has taken over Dyzekia. He claims to be Dhrakon's royal advisor and he labeled the 6 of us as criminals, and your friend Destroyer, wherever he is. The Dyzekian army is going to invade Earth looking for you." Jade: "Why should we trust you?" Immortus: "I'm not telling you to surrender, I'm warning you. And you know I have the Shadow Jewel Fragment!" He took it out of his pocket and showed it to us. "I kept it for myself, Parasyte took too long to figure it out. I escaped before he could take it from me. Now I need your Jewel Fragments!" Phantom: "No way!" Immortus: "I don't want them for my own personal benefit! I want their power to save the Earth!" Emilia: "Wait, so you're a good guy?" Immortus: "I prefer anti-hero." Axel: "That explains a lot." Immortus: "Parasyte is going to start a war on Earth. Dhrakon can't stay no because his people will think he is weak. Dyzekians are a noble people that will only obey the strongest of leaders. Parasyte saved the kingdom from a huge explosion, so they quickly trusted him." Me: "Well this is our planet too. And there are others hunting us down for the Jewel Fragments because they will lead the way to finding the Orbs." Immortus: "Yes I know, the Orbs are the Ultimate form of raw energy. I know the history of Bakugan. I left society a long time ago when I realized I had a dark power I couldn't control. I traveled from world to world through the portals that randomly appeared all the time. I visited different planets and learned about brawling techniques and weaponry." Jade: "Is that where you got your armor from?" Immortus: "Yes, from my time in the New Vestroian underworld with Horridian, I learned that some Bakugan had the ability to create armor from nothing but pure energy. I learned how to do that for my Bakugan." Me: "Well now I know what I want to know. You only worked for Parasyte so you could take the fragments for yourself, but use them for the greater good. I trust you for now, but we're helping you. We're keeping our fragments." Immortus: "You haven't changed a bit Brawley, have you?" Me: "I didn't recognize you at first, but now I know that its you Aides." And audience, its pronounced like 80s(eighties). Not like the disease. Jade: "You two know each other?" Me: "Yeah, from a long time ago. We met here on BDI, a friend introduced me to him. We didn't talk much but he disappeared one day. Now I know where he went." Our 5 Bakugan all returned to their ball form. Aides' Horridian sat on his shoulder. Horridian: "As you know, I am Darkus Horridian. Sorry if I've ever cause you any pain. I had to make it seem like I was loyal to Parasyte and Drothkenoid." Drago: "It's fine. But now we have to devise a plan for the invasion, and fast." Meanwhile on Planet Dyzekia... Parasyte: "All of you have trackers placed on you. In case any of you get lost on Earth or require reinforcements, Drothkenoid and I can easily find you. Drothkenoid will open a portal to Earth in a minute. The humans are a violent race obsessed with war and destruction so we're taking them down before they take us down! Your mission is to take down everyone with a Bakugan, erase their memories with the devices I gave you, take their Bakugan and put them in the capsule devices on your backs, wrists, and belts. Keep your helmets on, they will keep you from losing your memories to the flashing lights of the devices. And if necessary, use the captured Bakugan to protect yourselves. Understand? Now move out!" To be continued... Category:Blog posts